Music and Bella  Not Impossible
by Sachi Fuchida
Summary: [EdwardxBella Oneshot] It's Edward and Bella's anniversary, and Bella's got the perfect present in mind for her godlike boyfriend. But...What will she get him when that plan goes awry?


Disclaimer: I don't own the books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any of the characters associated with those books. [Darn..

Author's Ramblings: It's been a while since I've done this, to say the least. : But, tada! This is an EdwardxBella one-shot. [I'm also a supporter of JacobxBella...-sighs- Oh, the choices! I hope you enjoy it, and leave a comment if you're not too lazy! Oh, and read Eclipse if you haven't already!!

* * *

MUSIC AND BELLA - NOT IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Edward chuckled softly as his pale hand reached out to brush away a lock of stray hair from Bella's eyes. "Patience, Bella. You'll get it right soon enough," his honey voice attempted to soothe her. But much to his surprise, and amusement, the girl seated beside him let out an exasperated sigh. Her brown eyes tore away from the smooth, black and white keys to look at the god-like male beside her.

"Easy for you to say!" Bella nudged him playfully and came to rest her head on his shoulder. The odd couple, the vampire and the human, had long since gotten over the required minimal contact between them, except for days when Edward hadn't hunted in a while. Still, he was more than happy to hunt more frequently – with either Alice or Emmett, of course – if it meant that he could be with her. This was one of his more playful days though, and his gold eyes reflected hat. Feeling those eyes watch her, Bella sighed. "After all, you're perfect…" She breathed deeply of the intoxicating scent that was Edward.

"Ah, that may be so," he grinned, "but you are perfect, beautiful, and talented." He kissed the top of her head and slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. "Not to mention you smell absolutely mouth-watering," he added.

A light pink hue spread over her cheeks as she lifted her head up. One blink later, Edward's cool breath was whispering in her ear before his lips slowly brushed against her jaw line. "I'm very partial to that color now, you know." Like always, her heart skipped a beat; he would never lose the ability to make her collapse or become speechless by doing the simplest things.

"H-How long did it take you to learn how to play?" Bella breathed, her slender fingers gently stroking a single, ivory white key.

A soft, musical laugh filled her ears, making her heart lurch forward. "A while, I suppose. Music comes naturally for me, even when I was a human," Edward responded with a thoughtful expression.

"Like everything else too," the brunette muttered darkly, though her eyes smiled.

"I suppose so," he said simply.

Rolling her eyes, Bella turned her attention to the grand piano that was in the Cullen household. She'd only heard Edward play once when he'd played the lullaby that she'd been the inspiration of. Even then, It was incredible, which was a major understatement on its own. Though she would _never_ match his skill, at the least she could learn how to play one song, especially with their 'anniversary' coming up…

"Frankly, I don't see why you want to learn how to play the piano," the familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I have my reasons," Bella stated simply. Trying (though not succeeding) to ignore Edward's angelic voice now humming softly in her ear the lullaby, the brunette flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and placed her fingers on the white keys.

Edward sat up straight with a smile, sensing her determination to learn how to play the piano. "Now, you say you know how to play Fur Elise, right?"

Pause.

"Bella?"

"Well," she laughed a bit uneasily, "I used to know how, if only the right hand part. I don't think I remember it."

"Ah."

"What 'ah'?"

"Nothing."

"Edward!"

A chuckle escaped him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Even with his gentlest touch, Bella could sense the strength that he possessed. Suppressing a shiver, she used her index finger to press down on one key, the note lingering in the air. Hesitantly, a tune resembling the beginning of Fur Elise began, though she hit a couple wrong notes.

Edward pretended to wince and Bella frowned, whipping her head to look at him. She tried to turn away from the urge to smile, but seeing his golden eyes dancing, she couldn't.

"Play nice, Edward." A voice floated towards them as Alice walked in through the door of the house. Dancing over to the pair, the black-haired female gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek, 'accidentally' bumping into Edward.

"Who needs to play nice now?" Edward arched an eyebrow, shaking his head. Alice smiled widely, looking over their shoulders.

"Piano? Bella? Impossible," Alice teased.

"Not impossible!" the human protested.

"It's just that you don't really seem like one of the arts," Alice's musical laughter, higher than Edward's yet just as graceful, tinkled in the air.

"I did take ballet when I was a little kid," Bella pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Edward shook his head, referring to the devastating incident that involved Bella's ballet studio. "Besides, didn't you quit after a while?" he added, looking at her pointedly.

"Well, yes…" Bella paused. "But the point is that I tried!"

"Of course you did," Alice chuckled. "I'll let you two get back to your lesson now…I'm meeting Jasper for lunch!" Yet another large smile broke out across her face as she kissed Bella on the cheek once more before waving and prancing out of the house.

Bella waved half-heartedly, her eyes nearly glaring at those keys. They were nearly taunting her!

"I'm done for today," she stood abruptly, making a face. "I'll try again tomorrow."

Edward shook his head, standing up as well. "If you say so. How about we get the human food?" In one swift moment, he slung her over his hard shoulder and walked easily to the door, ignoring Bella's screeched complaints.

--

Soft sunlight filtered in through Bella's room curtains, and a groan sounded from the girl. It'd been a week and a half since her last attempt at piano before she'd given up completely. Alice had laughed while Edward admonished her good-naturedly.

A few moments later, the figure with tousled hair sprang from bed as the date suddenly registered. Jumping out from under the covers, Bella dashed to the bathroom, beginning her daily process, but speeded up. Brushing her teeth thoroughly and quickly then hopping in the shower, Bella took large breaths, steadying herself. The hot water pounding on her back helped to loosen the knots in her stomach and calm the butterflies, but it did nothing to stop the racing thoughts in her mind. Finally, she turned off the water and dressed in a worn pair of jeans with a loose tank.

Her feet led her downstairs, to find the smell of something burning. "Charlie? I thought you had work today…" Bella's voice was suspicious as she poked her head around the corner.

There, with an apron clumsily tied around his waist and his hands gripping a frying pan too tightly, was her unbelievable, god-like boyfriend.

"He is. I'm making breakfast," Edward stated simply, a small smile curving his lips. "Good morning." He left his station in front of the stove and enveloped his strong arms around Bella, taking care not to crush her.

Though woozy from breathing in his intoxicating scent, Bella giggled into his chiseled chest.

"What?" Edward furrowed his brow, confused, as he stepped back to examine her.

"You're wearing an apron and trying to cook?" Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, yes. I thought I'd be nice for you to wake up with food already ready for you, instead of you having to make it." His warm, topaz eyes looked down to her earnestly, fond enough to make her melt.

Bella smiled, reaching out and intertwining their hands. "Thank you, really. Happy…Anniversary, I guess you could call it."

"Happy Anniversary," the vampire murmured, leaning in and crushing his lips against hers. It was only for a moment before he pulled away, but the kiss was potent. The brunette swayed, leaning against the wall. A chuckle escaped Edward as he turned away, but it was soon followed by a frustrated mutter.

The smell of a burnt substance was thick in the air. Edward fumbled with the pan that held scrambled – now black – eggs. Bella shook her head once more, turning off the heat and setting the pan off to the side. "How about you leave the cooking to me and open this?" Out of nowhere, she handed him a brightly wrapped present, a red ribbon springing up and down.

"What is it?" Those unbelievably gorgeous eyes turned on her,

"Y-You'll see," Bella turned away, her cheeks flushing. If she looked up and gazed into those eyes, she'd faint on the spot.

Edward gently ripped the outer paper with ease, opening the small cardboard box.

Inside laid a crystal music box, in the shape of a piano. The keys were miniscule and the whole piece could fit into the palm of his hand. A small knob jutted out from the side, and with a twist, the soft tune of "My Heart Will Go On" played, undeniably sweet.

Silently, he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Isabella Swan, you mean everything in the world to me."

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Like Bella, I may never get used to Edward's perfection...Though, I would sorely love a chance to, hehe. Like, no like? Review for me and send me some pointers!


End file.
